Ode to the Fellowship
by MoonStarr
Summary: An ode to the members of the fellowship. Done in two parts.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Ode to the Fellowship  
Rating: G  
Subject : Humor  
Summary: Ode's written by my cousin and I about the people of the Fellowship. We added Bill the Pony in it cause we feel he was part of it and, well, he made it an even number. Five went to each of us. I got to write about Frodo, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Samwise. Wockly wrote about Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, Aragorn and Bill the Pony.   
Disclaimer: We don't own these characters, though we, like all of you wish we did. So to sue use is useless.   
  
  
Here's my set first, Wockly's will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!! You also may notice a small trend in each of them.   
  
  
  
"Ode to Frodo"  
  
F- is for friend, which you are to Sam.  
R- is for royalty, which you are not, cause you are not Isildur's heir.  
O- is for One Ring, that everyone wants but you, run boy run!!!  
D- is for doomed, which seems you are.  
O- is for optimistic, which you don't seem to be anymore.   
  
  
"Ode to Legolas"  
  
L- is for loyality, which you show to the fellowship.  
E- is for eternal life, which you have.  
G- is for girls, who all love you. Fangirls can be quite scary you know..  
O- is for Orcs, that you really hate.  
L- is for Lurtz, who killed Boromir and made you get all sad that that cute sad face of yours!!  
A- is for arrows, that you shoot so well.  
S- is for Saruon, who's ring got Isildur killed, who you are not the heir of.  
  
  
"Ode to Samwise"  
  
S- is for selfless, which you are.  
A- is for always caring for Frodo, which you do, a lot, every minute of everyday. Stalker!   
M-is for mushrooms, that you love so much.  
W- is for water, that you almost drowned in  
I- is for Isildur, who you are not the heir of.  
S- is for Samwise, that's you.   
E- is for eavesdropping, which is what you do and how you got into this mess in the first place.  
  
  
  
"Ode to Boromir"  
  
B- is for blowing the Horn of Gondor, which you do and very well.  
O- is for over the waterfall, which is where you go after Lurtz kills you.  
R- is for rebel, which you try to do and kinda fail in doing so cause your good side came out and then you got killed.  
O- is for owning the One Ring, which you do not and try to steal from Frodo. Bad Boy!!!  
M- is for martyr, which you become.  
I- is for Isildur, who you are not the heir of.  
R- is for ressurection, which, unlike Gandalf won't happen for you.   
  
  
  
"Ode to Gimli"  
  
G- is for Galadriel, whom you love, but, doesn't love you.  
I- is for Isildur's heir, which you are not.   
M- is for Moria, where your cousins died and just had to go into and wake up that Balrog that took Gandalf into shadow.  
L- is for Legolas, your Elven-friend, who you bicker a lot with, but grow close to later on with.  
I- is for intelligence, which you seem to lack.  
  
  
There's all of mine. Hey, never said they'd be happy or love ones. Please read & review!! 


	2. Wocklys Edition of "Ode To the Fellowshi...

Title: Ode to the Fellowship Part two  
Rating: G  
Subject: Humor  
Summary: This is Wockly's Ode's to the rest of the fellowship. Enjoy!!  
Disclaimer: We don't own 'em. He does ::points to JRR Tolkien::  
  
  
  
"Ode to Pippin"  
  
P- is for the way I pine over you because I love you so much!  
I- is for Isildur's heir, which you are not.  
P- is for potatoes, that you love to steal from Farmer Maggots crops so much.  
P- is for playful…just because the orc was smiling at you does not mean it wants to play jump rope.   
I- is for intelligence…let's not touch that subject.   
N- is for nuisance, just because Gandalf thought you were one doesn't mean I do!   
  
  
"Ode to Merry"  
  
M- is for mischief, that you cause, a lot.  
E- is for enthusiastic…you on sugar pills?   
R- is for royalty, which you are not, cause you are not Isildur's heir.  
R- is for running from the Uruk-hai…boy you didn't run fast enough. Sure you can run from farmer maggot but you cant run from them can you?! You needa be put on Richard Simmons.   
Y- is for yearn, I bet you didn't think you would miss your carrot that much did you?  
  
  
  
"Ode to Gandalf"  
  
G-is for the grey clothes you always wear.  
A- is for aggravating the Balrog, which you do.  
N- is for not being Isildur's heir..you lucky man you!  
D- is for dropping into shadow, which you do.  
A- is for agony, I bet it really hurt when you hit the bottom of the big big crevice.   
L- is for living a long time, which you have and are doing.  
F- is for friend to the Hobbits, ah, that you are.  
  
  
"Ode to Aragorn"  
  
A- is for Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to Isildur, that you are.  
R- is for Ring that you should want to claim, yet don't. Good boy!  
A- is for apple, that you throw at Pippin's head. How dare you!   
G- is for Gondor, where you are not from…but Boromir is, but..uh…he dead.   
O- is for outhouse…dude that's the whole forest for you.   
R- is for royalty, which you are.  
N- is for Necklace…you know, that thing Arwen gave you? You didn't loose it did you? DID YOU?!   
  
  
"Ode to Bill the Pony"  
  
B- is for the brown color of your fur  
I- is for Isildur's heir…which you are not cause, you're a pony ::patpat:: you can laugh behind Aragorn's back all you want!   
L- is for love, everybody loves you bill!!!   
L- is for wait…didn't we just do this?   
T- is for trustworthy, nobody made you stay there while the big huge monster came out of the lake!   
H- is for heavy…no offence  
E- is for elope…did you live happily every after?   
P- is for patient, you didn't complain when the big monster was attacking you…you did escape…right? RIGHT?!   
O- is for outside…where they left you! You will return to haunt them!!!   
N- is for nice, your such a nice pony, a noble steed.   
Y- is for Yrch…you know, that elven word that Legolas is always saying, means orc, sounds like yuck. 


End file.
